


微小说

by PrincessSally



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 80和大家都是好朋友啦我最爱山本助攻, M/M, 二十字微小说, 角色死亡提及警告
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSally/pseuds/PrincessSally
Summary: warning：西皮：592720字微小说没有rps和韵文因为不会写一切荣耀属于天野明一切槽点属于我
Relationships: 5927 - Relationship, Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, 狱寺隼人/沢田纲吉
Kudos: 1





	微小说

**Author's Note:**

> warning：  
> 西皮：5927  
> 20字微小说  
> 没有rps和韵文因为不会写
> 
> 一切荣耀属于天野明一切槽点属于我

——  
Adventure （冒险） 

“既然只有五分钟，那我就长话短说了。请您回去之后，务必将这个人抹杀。”

“抹……抹杀是指……”

纲吉捏着递来的照片，坐在雪白的花瓣中止不住地发抖。他没有看照片，比起那个照片上的男人他更在乎十年后的自己为什么会在棺材里。狱寺，不，应该说是十年后的狱寺单膝跪在棺材前的草地上，他低着头银色的刘海遮住了他的神情。纲吉看着那个自己有些陌生的狱寺隼人，张了张嘴，然后咽了口唾沫，他最终没有把那个问题问出口。

Angst （焦虑）  
狱寺被十年后火箭筒击中，来到未来他第一眼就看见他的十代目不知所措地坐在一口棺材里面。一口棺材，上面有彭格列金色的纹章，里面铺满了雪白的花。

“十代目！”他定了定神，只能先像平时那样叫十代目，感觉有什么梗在喉咙里。然后他看见对方在看见自己的一瞬间露出了一个安抚的笑容。

Crackfic（片段）  
夜晚的森林太冷了，没有上衣穿的纲吉和狱寺在火堆边抱成一团瑟瑟发抖。拉尔·米尔奇看不下去了，把自己的斗篷丢给了他们。狱寺赶紧把斗篷盖在纲吉身上。纲吉连忙分出一半裹住狱寺。

拉尔：啧

Crime（背德）  
在向彭格列十世宣誓效忠时，狱寺没有亲吻那象征了权力的戒指，他偷偷将吻印在对方的无名指上。

Crossover（混合同人）  
“彭格列啊，乔鲁诺你要是真的很想八卦他们俩我可以派手枪们去噢，反正他们也看不见。”

Death（角色死亡）  
“狱寺，我说啊，我们不如回日本吧。”

“这里已经没有我们的朋友了……”

“我们带阿纲回家吧。”

Episode Related（剧情透露）  
他们回到日本的时候听从云雀的指示没有给纲吉下葬而是将棺材连同尸体放在森林里。所有人，包括狱寺都没有提出反对。这就像是大家彼此都心照不宣的期望，期望纲吉只是假死，他们还有重来的机会。

Fantasy（奇幻）  
“里……里包恩！！！狱寺这是怎……唔……”

“原来你不知道的吗？猫人保留猫的特征，也就是说猫人也会发情的。”

Fetish（恋物癖）  
指环争夺战后，狱寺独自躺在床上借着月光抬起手打量手指上那枚彭格列戒指。他收回手将戒指凑到唇边，合上双眼虔诚地吻了吻。

First Time（第一次）  
他们彼此都太过于专注自己，而眼下还没有形成日后那样的默契。纲吉的嘴唇被不小心咬了一口，他忍不住在接吻的间隙“嘶”了一声。狱寺一听，飞快收回搭在纲吉腰上的手，条件反射地后退一步想鞠躬道歉，结果后背一下撞在书架上发出响亮的“咚”的一声。

Fluff（轻松）  
纳兹嘤嘤嘤地疯狂逃窜，瓜跟在小狮子后面一脸凶相地穷追不舍。山本在一边笑着说，总觉得这个场景和狱寺刚刚见到阿纲的时候一模一样！次郎汪了一声表示赞同。狱寺一边气得大叫瓜给我住手一边掏出炸弹准备给那棒球笨蛋来一个物理失忆。

Future Fic（未来）  
来自过去的小孩们成功拯救了未来。等所有人散去之后，十代目趁着夜色正好，向他的左右手求婚了。这是他全部计划的最后一环。

Horror（惊悚）  
刚说到画上的女鬼会半夜到处走，半夜上厕所的时候就看到鬼火是一种怎样的体验。

Humor（幽默）  
纲吉决定帮狱寺分担给瓜洗澡的重任，结果两人双双被呲了一身水。

Hurt/Comfort（伤害/慰藉·物理）  
“狱寺君好像很擅长处理伤口的样子。”

“啊……哈哈哈哈虽然不太愿意承认但这都是夏马尔教的，十代目你不知道那家伙在给女性疗伤还会叫我打下手给他创造机会好干一些少儿不宜的事情，真是的。”

狱寺为纲吉手臂上的绷带打上结转头寻找双氧水和棉签，借机避开纲吉睁大的眼睛。他对着那双眼睛时很难说得出一个像样的谎。

Kinky（怪癖）  
纲吉喜欢狱寺的手。那双手白皙、修长，十根手指灵活而温暖，指甲修剪圆润呈现出一种健康的颜色。那是一双音乐家的手却在更多时候拿起的是武器而非乐器。纲吉吻着他的手指，用嘴唇感受上面或深或浅的伤痕，他的指尖上有茧，不知道是因为战斗还是弹奏乐器。太可惜了，他总在想，碧洋琪说狱寺小时候擅长弹钢琴但自己从来都没见过狱寺弹钢琴的模样，实在是太可惜了。

Parody（模仿）中土舞台剧paro  
“哇狱寺君真好啊，银色的头发好适合辛达精灵噢！天生的精灵王子呢。”

“啊…谢谢十代目。”

“阿纲也很厉害哦，腿这么短超适合霍比特人。真可惜你只有一个，护戒队有三个霍比特人。哦，你可以带上蠢牛一起。”

“里包恩！！”

Romance（浪漫）  
“要是您不想的话我们也可以不出席，麻烦事都给山本处理吧。”

“啊？”纲吉简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。这不像那个狱寺隼人会说出来的话，他下意识以为他的左右手被骸附身了。彭格列的Boss左手捏着打死都背不出来的演讲稿，右手捏着手机，彭格列圣诞晚宴还有10分钟就要开始了。

“十代目，我们私奔吧。”狱寺隼人在手机那头这么对他说。

Sci－Fi（科幻）  
银发的星际海盗径直登了船，以迅雷不及掩耳之势黑掉飞船的防火墙篡改了自动驾驶的代码。一切都在朝不可控的方向狂奔而去，那个海盗甚至控制了里包恩留下的辅助ai。

“你真的是那个彭格列的十代目吗？怎么这么弱？”他无视驾驶室禁止吸烟的警告牌点燃一根烟。纲吉被他用枪抵着头抖抖索索地完成身份验证，心里叫苦不迭。

Smut（情色）  
这是他们第一次接吻，两个人都紧张得要命。狱寺捏着纲吉的脸笨拙地用自己的嘴唇去触碰对方的，大着胆子伸出舌尖试探性地轻舔过对方嘴唇的纹路。纲吉的呼吸和心跳近在迟尺，环绕在他们唇舌之间，像水流和轻风。狱寺听着那湿漉漉的声音忍不住闭上双眼，他紧张得要命，脸颊被纲吉呼出的潮气熏得发烫。基地图书馆有那么多书，怎么就没有一本专门写如何接吻的书？狱寺想，他觉得自己的手都在发颤。

Spiritual（心灵）  
纲吉曾经思考过这个问题，如果自己不是彭格列十代目狱寺是否还愿意与自己做朋友。思考最后，他不太愿意承认自己得出的结论，但直到与白兰决战前夜他才发现自己的结论从一开始就是错的。

Suspense（悬念）  
或许是因为受潮而出现故障扭来扭去的十年后火箭筒兜头罩住了正在为十代目复仇和瓦里安激情水仗的狱寺。然后轰的一声——

Time Travel（时空旅行）  
一阵粉色的烟雾过后，25岁的沢田纲吉面前忽然出现了一个15岁的全身上下只裹着浴巾的狱寺。两个人在彭格列boss办公室里面面相觑。

Tragedy（悲剧）  
显然，狱寺的誓言是属于彭格列十代目的，只是彭格列十代目而已。

Western（西部风格）  
沢田纲吉饿了，他巴巴地盯着小锅里翻滚的煮豆子顿时觉得失望透顶。第二天凌晨他就要去马场和白兰决斗了，那可能是他这辈子最后一次决斗了，谁会希望在自己生命最后一个晚上还是吃的这该死的煮豆子？纲吉啊了一声，向后躺倒在地上。白色的烟从小锅里冒出来，在这荒芜之地的夜色中缓缓散开。

“我想吃牛排。”纲吉说，想起了自己的妈妈。

“我很抱歉，沢田先生。”狱寺隼人坐在篝火边用木勺一个劲地扒拉豆子。他叹了口气，摘下帽子低头歉疚地看着纲吉。后者连忙摆手说这不是他的错都是白兰在背后操纵工会。他们除了决斗之外没任何办法，印着他们大头的通缉令贴满了镇子，他们只能躲在这个破地方，远远地逃开曾经温暖的饭菜和壁炉。

Mary Sue（玛丽苏）  
“呀卡马洗！闭嘴你们这些臭男人！我一听男人的声音就觉得吵闹！”

“啊啊啊狱寺同学好可爱！”

Gary Stu（汤姆苏）  
“我一直都是喜欢女孩子的，但是要是是纲吉同学的话，也不是不可以～”

“我一直都是0的，但是要是是纲吉同学的话我愿意为你翻身做1～”

AU（平行宇宙剧情）  
普通游客27和黑手党59

纲吉觉得自己就不该来西西里的，谁能想到他居然背到连旅游都能被卷入黑帮火并？他被一个身材魁梧的男人挟持作为人质，沾血的小刀威胁地抵住他的脖子。纲吉惊慌失措地奋力挣扎，却被男人勒得更紧了。

“飓风炸弹！把武器放下！你不会想扯上跨国犯罪的。”男人用意大利语大吼。对面是一位银发的青年，他浑身是血，指间夹着点燃的炸药。

“哈？一个游客？你觉得这能威胁到我吗？”

纲吉听不懂意大利语，但那刀在自己脖子上划出了伤口。他用日语向那银发青年尖叫着救命，眼下对方是自己唯一得救的机会。

OOC（角色个性偏差）  
“你和京子还没有接过吻吧？你的初吻不是别人，Ko no 狱寺da！！”

“不愧是狱寺同学！做到了别人不敢做的事情！”

OMC（原创男性角色）  
“在十世和里包恩先生都死亡，巴吉尔先生和米尔奇小姐缺席的情况下，我认为我有权代表门外顾问的意见。门外顾问认为，应当立即选举十一世稳定大局，以免给白兰任何可乘之机！”

“你……你这混蛋知道自己在说什么吗！”

“我很抱歉，狱寺先生。但是沢田先生的死是既定的事实，还请以大局为重。”

OFC（原创女性角色）  
“十世的守护者好像准备离开意大利，还要带上十世的尸体。Xanxus也拒绝接任十一世。”她在给上级的密信中写道，“他们已经没有利用价值了，但是这一点很可疑，我认为现在还不是我撤离的时间。”

UST（未解决情欲）  
京子和小春的脚步声由远及近，图书馆的门滑开时传来“哗啦”的声音，然后就是蓝波的大嗓门瞬间充斥了整个图书馆。

“吃饭啦笨蛋寺！！！”

“嘘——蓝波，图书馆要保持安静！”一平的声音紧接着响起。

他们居然都来了。

PWP  
山本在晚饭时突然宣布自己决定在训练室熬夜把斯库阿罗的教学光盘一口气全看完。迎着纲吉和女生们担忧的注视以及里包恩和碧洋琪意味不明的感叹，他露出微笑不动声色地给狱寺递了一个眼神。后者脸红了，飞速埋头扒饭。

——卒——


End file.
